Encuentro especial
by Bleu Nefeli
Summary: Me encamino hasta donde proviene el llanto. Al parecer su esposa aún no se ha percatado, la siento dormida. Tomo la perilla lleno de curiosidad y temor, no sé que hacer o sentir. Sin esperar más abro la puerta.


Los personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.

.

.

 _ **Encuentro especial .**_

 _ **.**_

Ya había olvidado lo que se siente ver las estrellas, deleitarme con la hermosura de la luna, ya había olvidado lo que era la vida. La brisa nocturna enchinó mi piel, no evité soltar una risa enloquecida por aquel diminuto efecto humano.

Tenía vida.

Gohan, mi otro yo fue bondadoso por prestarme su vida por una noche, mientras él está con Emma daio-sama yo estoy en la tierra, en su línea temporal. Es una pena no poder estar los dos, al parecer es imposible por que yo ya estoy muerto y no es mi tiempo.

Cierro mis ojos buscando la energía de mi hermano menor Trunks ó mejor conocido aquí como Mirai Trunks.

— Te tengo

Apoyo mi única mano en el barandal con tal de saltar y volar a su dirección. Sin embargo el llanto de un bebé me paraliza. Según Gohan esa era su casa y estaba casado así que debía evitar encontrarme con su esposa pero no dijo nada sobre un bebé. Mi corazón latió tan fuerte que dolió.

¿Sería posible que Gohan tenga un hijo?

Miles de preguntas me invaden, siento curiosidad, quiero saber, necesito saber.

—La noche es joven — intento convencerme. Y así, desobedeciendo a mi anfitrión rompo la pared de mis dudas.

Me encamino hasta donde proviene el llanto. Al parecer su esposa aún no se ha percatado, la siento dormida. Tomo la perilla lleno de curiosidad y temor, no sé que hacer o sentir. Sin esperar más abro la puerta.

El olor a talco y aceite de bebé me da la bienvenida. Me aproximo a la cuna, los pies me pesan, tiemblo y siento una calidez expandirse en mi pecho.

No es un niño, es una niña.

La criatura me mira y el llanto cesa, extiende sus manitas. No sé en qué momento mi único brazo sirve de mecedora, pero no importa.

—¿Pan? ¿Es tu nombre princesa? — le pregunto viendo el nombre bordado en el babero — Apuesto que sí

Kami-sama esto es demasiado para mi. Ella es vida, luz, ella es amor, mi amor.

Es mi hija.

Mi hermosa princesa.

Si el destino hubiese sido distinto, si yo hubiese sido poderoso , si estuviera vivo. Hubiese sido papá.

Las lágrimas que tanto contuve delante de mi hermano brotan delante de ella. No puedo evitarlo, no quiero que vea a su padre llorar.

Mi Pan debe tener la imagen de un padre poderoso como Gohan, no yo. Me siento avergonzado. Decido ponerla en su cuna más se aferra a mi ropa. Me mira y sonríe.

— Apuesto que esa será tu arma mortal ¿Quién tendrá el corazón de hierro para decirte No?

No entiendo como es posible que el tiempo pase tan rápido. La luz del día logra escabullirse por las cortinas de seda de esa habitación infantil. Pan yace en mi pecho dormida, he sido incapaz de despertarla.

—Creí que ya te habías ido — escucho a su esposa. Ella no puede ver más que mi cabello — bueno, iré a preparar el desayuno no tardes en bajar con Pan

Miro la fotografía de la mesita de noche. Videl, su esposa es una bella y dulce mujer.

Tomo a Pan y la pongo en su cuna no sin antes darle un único beso de mi parte. Vuelvo a la habitación de huéspedes que Gohan me preparó y me duermo de inmediato. Mi cuerpo se siente liviano, no tardo en aparecer bajo el árbol que sirvió como punto de encuentro.

Gohan sentado a mi lado me recibe sonriente.

— Que suerte tienes

— Tenemos

Asiento luego de unos segundos pero sé que no es verdad.

—Lamento no haber cumplido mi propósito

Quería ver a Trunks, sin embargo no pude ir con él.

— No te preocupes, cuando quieras podemos hacerlo de nuevo

Sabía que Trunks estaría en su línea de tiempo, eso me daba esperanza para verlo de nuevo.

— Muchas gracias Gohan

El impacto de llamarlo por mi nombre no existía, éramos la misma personas con diferente apariencia, teníamos el mismo corazón. Él daría la vida por sus seres queridos así como lo hice yo.

Estoy orgulloso de él, de mí y de Trunks, mi hermanito.

.

 **N.A**

.

Si ha llegado hasta acá ¡Muchas gracias!. La idea se me vino cuando estaba **intentando** dibujar a Gohan, fue como ¡Boom! Y me pregunté como sería un encuentro entre Mirai Gohan y Pan, empecé a escribir y a borrar como cinco veces porqué no me convencía como quedaba y aunque sé que no ha quedado tan bonito como uno espera lo hice con mucho cariño.

Tal vez más adelante haga un encuentro con Mirai Trunks y Mirai Gohan.

Posdata: El dibujo no tiene (y sé que está feito) nada que ver pero no tenía otro. Las disculpas del caso.

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
